When the Bat's Away
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: Follow your favorite bird and kid speedster on their journey to figure out the world while your Batman isn't there. Lots of Wally/Dick moments, sort of BirdFlash. Warning : Lots of adventure and mischief. Rated T because I'm paranoid. [HIATUS]
1. Meeting

**Hi! So after reading SO many stories on this site and loving them, I decided to make one of my own. For those who don't know me, I'm Rose, and I wrote for GMW and then just out of nowhere, I became addicted to DC Comics. You can find out more about me on my profile page if you'd like!**

 **Couple of notes on the story. Wally and/or Dick will be appearing in each of these. Sometimes it won't be together and a lot of times it's not focused on them all the time, but if you don't see one, then you'll see the other. Another note, some will be BirdFlash. Of course, it won't _all_ be BirdFlash, just specific ones. And I'll make sure to put like a (BirdFlash) after the chapter title, so if you don't like BirdFlash, you can skip that. I will update whenever I can and trust me, I do want to work on this, along with some others that I'm planning. A final note, since this is a group of one shots that are connected it will always start with "When the Bat's Away...Always mischief. Always, _always_ mischief. That's the way it is. That's the way it will always be." Bonus note, sorry. Its That's it. Sorry for blabbing so long, but I needed to get it out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice. If I did, then Wally and Dick would be dating and Wally wouldn't have died. ; )**

 **P.S. I'm not entirely sure, but I think Dick's a little OOC in this. I don't know. You can be the judge of that.**

When the Bat's Away...

Always mischief. Always, _always_ mischief. That's the way it is. That's the way it'll always be.

YJYJYJ

It started after Dick had moved into the manor and became Robin. Wally was 11 and he was 9.

"This is Kid Flash," Bruce said, peeking over his shoulder to the nine year old raven, who was currently hiding behind Bruce's back. They were in the Watchtower, and Wally was going to be hanging out with Robin.

Flash and Batman had a meeting with the Justice League and Dick had begged him to go. When he had got there, he was uncharacteristically quiet. He clung onto Bruce and when someone said hi, he buried his face in Batman's cape. Bruce had decided it had been because Dick was used to him but _not_ used to being in a room with metas and people who had powers but were _not_ villains.

"Hi," Robin waved timidly and Batman almost smiled, relieved. He hoped the boy wouldn't be this shy later, or else he would have a _lot_ of work to do with the galas and the charity balls.

Kid Flash raced up to Robin, and the latter took a step back, startled. "Hi. I'm Kid Flash. But you can call me KF or 'the fastest kid alive' or Wally...oops!" The red head covered his mouth a tad bit too late. He looked up sheepishly at his uncle. "Sorry."

"Okay, kid. That's enough," Barry smiled and ruffled his nephew's hair. "We need you to watch Robin and make sure he stays out of trouble." He leaned in towards Dick and stage-whispered. "But I think _he_ needs someone to keep him out of trouble even more." Robin cracked a grin at that and Bruce was thankful for Barry's ability to make anyone smile, any time of day.

"Hey!" Wally shouted, offended. He pondered and grinned himself. "Although, that's probably true." Everyone, with the exception of Batman, laughed, even Robin.

"We need to get to our meeting, Flash. Robin, Kid Flash _please_ stay out of trouble. We will only be in the conference room for a couple of hours." Batman turned to Robin and put his hands on his shoulders. He whispered, "You'll be fine, chum. Go on."

One last look and Bruce and Barry left the two preteen boys in the hallway. They stood around awkwardly. Okay, let's rephrase that. _Robin_ was standing around awkwardly and Kid Flash was talking his head off to no one in particular.

"And so I said, ' _Can I please, please, please be your sidekick_?' And at first Barry was like, ' _No, Wally._ ' And then he finally gave in because, number one, _you_ were the first sidekick," Wally nudged him and grinned even wider. "And two, I nearly got myself killed doing a science experiment which made me get my speed!" The manner in which he spoke made Dick furrow his eyebrows because he had never heard someone telling someone else they almost got killed while sounding so deliriously happy.

Wally noticed Dick was quiet and voiced his thoughts. Dick let his head hang low before responding.

"Nothing. I'm just bored," Robin mumbled.

"You are? I am too! Let's go do something," He raced down the hall, where he motioned for Robin to follow him. Robin followed him reluctantly, but with a sense of wonder and a little excitement. By the time he had made it, Kid Flash was tapping his foot impatiently and playing with the hem of his yellow uniform.

"You take too long," Wally whined. "Get on my back." He bent in a position where Robin could easily climb on. Robin just stared. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." Robin hastily climbed on his back.

"Will this feel bad?" Dick asked, wrinkling his nose. He definitely did not want to throw up on or after the ride.

Wally cocked his head. "Depends. Do you get motion sickness?" Without waiting for an answer, Kid Flash zoomed off. Robin felt his vision blur. The places whizzed past him and was making him sick. So he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the ride. It worked. At least, for a little while until they came to an abrupt stop. Dick jumped down and before he knew it, all the contents of his stomach were emptying out.

Dick felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost flipped the person over until he realized it was Wally. "Don't do that," He laughed, despite the sick feeling that was fading away slowly.

"Sorry. The few first times always get you," Wally explained, handing him a wipe and a breath mint. Robin grabbed it and smiled. Maybe Wally wasn't so bad after all.

He back flipped into the tree that was a few feet off the ground. He landed up on a sturdy branch and swung his legs, as if he was on a swing.

"So why did you decide to become a superhero?" Wally asked.

"I can't tell you much, because of Batman and all with the secret identities," Robin started. Wally nodded, not because he really knew the Big Bat, but he had met him and the big guy was _scary_. He could see why he would want to enforce a rule on secret id's. "But basically, my parents were killed by a sick mobster named Tony Zucco. I wanted to kill him but Batman said the way to honor my parents' name was to bring him to justice, not death."

Wally rubbed his neck. "Wow, I mean, my reason for becoming a superhero is like, way lame compared to yours."

Robin cackled. "That's the first time you didn't say at least 20 words in your sentence. But it doesn't matter, really. Just tell me it and I'll be the judge of whether your reason is lame or not."

"To add it all up, I just really wanted to help people. Like, my parents are still alive and they're great. And then my uncle is the Flash. Nothing's wrong with me or anyone else and I've got friends. I just like helping people." Wally had turned a deep red after confessing.

"That's cool. You've got a good heart, Walls."

Wally blushed at the nickname and Robin brought up a different subject.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Robin questioned, looking around. It was nice, there was nothing especially beautiful about the place.

"I brought you _here_ because I knew you'd throw up, or at least be discombobulated. But there's a place, a diner who has the best food." Wally smiled. Barry had taken him there to eat multiple times and it was his favorite place to eat.

Robin slid off of the tree and his stomach grumbled. He froze, praying that KF hadn't heard. Unfortunately, he did.

"And just in time too," Wally announced, laughing. He then threw Robin over his shoulder. As he ran (like a normal human) he heard the raven's muffled remark of "If you start going faster than this, I'm throwing a birdarang at you."

 _YJYJYJ_

When they finally made it to the diner, Wally set Robin down.

"Can we go in and have our outfits on? Robin wanted to know.

"I think so," Wally shrugged. "I think they'd be happy to see two sidekick heroes just acting like regular people."

They entered through the door and at first, no one noticed them. Until a little girl cried, "Look! Kid Fwash and Wobin! Mommy, look!" Everyone gathered to look at the two heroes and ran to get autographs.

After everything calmed down, the two sat in a comfy booth. _Be back with you in a moment,_ The waitress had said.

When she came back, she smiled widely. "What can I get you?" She looked like she was about to hyperventilate, but Robin was glad she had the nerve to calm down. They were both under the age of thirteen, it wasn't like they were 17 and gorgeous.

The waitress, whose name tag read _Sara_ was definitely not prepared for Kid Flash's order. "Okay, can I have the 3 appetizers of tater tots, an order of rolls, an order of cheeseburger sliders, an 3 orders of mac and cheese, 2 bowls of the large salads and a large lemonade." The waitress blinked after scribbling all of that down and pivoted to leave.

"Hey!" Wally called after Sara. He gave her a cheeky grin. "You forgot about Robin." The waitress widened her eyes.

"Oh, of course," Sara said. "What can I get you?"

Robin cackled his creepy laugh again. "I'll have the small spaghetti with a medium salad and a medium water." Sara left to go put in the order.

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that laugh. It's creepy." Wally said. Just to annoy Wally, he did it again. And again.

"So how come you didn't get freaked out when you found out how much food I eat?" Wally asked, looking down. He always was sensitive to the topic, since his speed metabolism had him eating so much all the time.

"Meh. I've already read your file on the Batcave," Robin said, never turning away. "I know about your speed metabolism and how you burn off a lot of energy so you have to eat a lot. It makes a lot of sense, actually."

Afterwards, their food arrived (Well, Robin's food arrived. The redhead only had half of his order ready.) and they struck up some conversation. In doing so, Leonard Snart, aka, Captain Cold, burst through the door with his freeze gun and a few of his goons.

"Seriously?" Wally groaned. He slumped in his seat. "Today was supposed to be my off day."

"Is that Captain Cold?" Dick asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Yep," Wally said through his fingers. "And now we've got to stop him. I can take out his goons and you take out Captain Cold. Deal?" He stood up to go, but Robin firmly held him down.

"No deal," Robin said as he glanced at the goons. "But we need to make it quick. I need you to swipe the gun from Captain Cold while I take out the henchmen. Then we can both take him down. Got it?"

"Got it."

Wally sped over to the man with the cold gun. "Put it down," Wally snarled.

"Ah, Kid Flash. Here to ruin my fun again?" He shot a ray of ice at Kid Flash, but he missed and landed on the little girl's plate instead. She wailed and ran out, not afraid of getting hurt. Her mother tried to protect herself and ran after her daughter. Unfortunately, she slipped on a piece of ice. Kid Flash ran and picked her up. He ran out of the door and directed her and her daughter to her car.

"Leave them alone, Cold, this is between you, me, and this diner. No one else."

Meanwhile, Robin had smoke bombed the henchmen and was taking them out, one by one. He threw a birdarang at the last of them and dusted his hands off, patting himself on the back for a good job.

 _Sheesh Robin, get a hold of yourself. It's not a parade, it's a robbery,_ Robin reminded himself. He saw Kid Flash was struggling with Cold so he stepped in and threw a smoke bomb to give Wally a few extra seconds. A few extra seconds was all the redhead needed as he punched Captain Cold. First in the gut, then in the face and he snatched away the gun. He threw it on the floor.

"Whoa, KF!" Robin exclaimed. "Nice moves!"

"You're the little birdie," Captain Cold sneered. "I've heard of you. It'll be a pleasure taking you down."

"In your dreams. You know, it's amazing how you can have such a tiny brain, but your mouth is huge," The masked boy took something from his utility belt and threw a rope disguised as a birdarang at Cold, bringing him down on the ground.

"Good one, dude!" Wally exclaimed, high-fiving Robin.

"Thanks. I thought so too."

All of sudden, Cold must have dropped a little too close to his gun, because there was a _"Robin, look out!" and the next thing he knew, Kid Flash was on the ground with a patch of ice on his chest._

 _YJYJYJYJ_

When Bruce wanted to have Dick make new friends, he wanted them to be well-mannered, nice and _responsible._ So why did he trust the Flash's nephew to watch Dick again? The energetic, always eating, never stops talking kid? Oh right, because Alfred was on a short vacation and he knew his protègè would get bored during the meeting and he would try something, like hacking the Justice League software.

But then, when he let his ward go out, he had a panicking call from Robin that Kid Flash had been shot by Captain Cold. So he had abruptly stood up and dragged Flash down the hall, without saying anything.

"Robin, give me your coordinates," Batman commanded, pulling out his GPS. He fiddled with it.

"Um, we're at Jenn's Home. It's in Central City." Dick said, his voice strained. "I've checked his pulse...and it's slowing down Bruce. I mean Batman. That isn't good for a speedster, right?"

Batman pinched his nose. "Right. Okay, Robin, I need you to try and do everything that you can. Flash and I will be there in about 15 minutes. Flash will probably get there first. So just please do not get into more trouble."

"Got it B-man." Batman heard the comm crackle and then buzz into nothingness.

"What is it Batman?" Barry asked, rubbing th sore spwell ot where Batman had literally dragged him.

"Its Kid Flash. You go on ahead. I'll catch up in the Bat-Jet."

With that note, Barry zoomed off to go protect his nephew.

 _YJYJYJ_

"Come on, Wally, you can make it. Just don't go to sleep..." Robin tried to comfort the older boy.

Wally groaned and kept blinking to keep his eyes from shutting all the way.

A few minutes later, Flash arrived. He rushed over to Robin and Kid Flash. "What happened?" He asked after carefully surveying the scene.

"Captain Cold, he was trying to shoot me and Wal- I mean Kid Flash - took the shot for me. He saved me," Robin said, realizing the deed Kid Flash had done.

"I'm going to run him up to the Watchtower. Do you have everything taken care of?" Flash picked up Wally bridal style and shifted his weight so he'd be comfortable, yet Wally would be light.

"No," a dark voice muttered, "We will be heading to the Batcave, where he can receive treatment from Agent A."

"Seriously? I get to go to the Batcave and I'm halfway knocked out?" Wally joked. Robin smiled the faintest of smiles.

"I guess we're heading out, then," Barry zipped off, following the GPS that Batman had given him.

"Robin," Batman turned towards his protègè. "You-"

"Batman, please. Not right now." And with that Robin gave Captain Cold one last kick in the stomach, making Cold completely still and

 _YJYJYJ_

Wally woke up to bright lights and a kid dressed in traffic colors sitting next to him. He sat up and - oh, ouch. Pain shot through his stomach and chest so he laid back down.

"I wouldn't do that." Wally snapped his head towards the voice.

"Hey," Wally said weakly.

"Next time, don't take a shot for me. I had my extra heated Kevlar on today. Just in case."

"Well, then next time move when I say move..."

A clearing of the throat interrupted them.

"Glad to see you awake," Batman said darkly. "Now we can dole out your punishments."

"Punishments?" Wally wailed. Then he clutched his sides. Sheesh, that hurt. "But we saved a cafè!"

"Sorry kid, but you guys didn't call for backup when trouble first arrived. Plus, you went out in your outfits. Who does that?"

"Someone who wants a free meal," Robin mumbled.

"Robin, no patrol for 3 weeks," Batman stated simply. "Kid Flash, 2."

"Hey!" Kid Flash cried. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. You know why?" Both of the boys shook their heads. "Because I'm BATMAN!"

YJYJYJ

 **So here it was. The first chapter of When the Bat's Away. PM me prompts and other things. If you don't have an account, join! It's free! Don't forget to leave a review :p**


	2. Baking

**Hey guys! So I was pleased with the comments and inspired by you guys (I wish I could give you guys something besides fan fictions.). Remember, you can PM me if you have any ideas for new stories, I'd be happy to do whatever ship that's listed on my profile. Right, forgot to mention. My update schedules vary, but probably on Fridays and/or Saturdays. They all take place in a different universe unless I say something like, "This is a continuation of chapter _". This one includes some Roy and some _dis_ astrous results. Roy and Wally know Dick's ID.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Or any TV show or idea, for that matter.**

 **P.S. I'm also sort of imagining Dick being like 10 years old and Wally only being a year older, even though I know he's two years older. Roy's like 15, even though I think he's 2 years older than Wally.**

 _YJYJYJ_

When the Bat's Away...

Always mischief. Always, _always_ mischief. That's the way it is. That's the way it will always be.

 _YJYJYJ_

 _"Please_ Roy?" The civvied Boy Wonder pleaded. Dick adjusted his sunglasses. It was hot and they were just _dying_ to get inside. Ollie had provoked Roy to babysit the two superhero's little brats. Roy had taken Wally and Dick to the park in hopes of calming them down, but no such luck. The two boys were just as hyperactive as ever. If not, even more.

"Please, please, please, with a cherry on top?" Wally begged. Even though he was supposed to the older one, Roy _swore_ that he was less mature than Dick.

"Really Wally?" Roy rubbed his temples. They both gave him puppy dog eyes. "Don't fall for it. No, no, no..." He muttered to himself.

" _Please?"_ The younger redhead and the ebony seemed to chant in perfect unison. _Ugh_. He was so going to regret this later.

"Fine."

Both boys perked up. Kid Flash raced around in circles and Robin flipped up into a tree.

"Thanks Roy!" They both said, _again_ with the unison. Yep, Roy was most _definitely_ sure he was going to regret this decision. Totally sure.

 _YJYJYJ_

And... _there_ it was. He glanced around the kitchen which looked like a tornado had come roaring through. But if that wasn't enough, there was always the fact that they had made nothing in the past two hours.

A splash of batter fell on his head. Yes. He did regret this. So much.

To see where this went wrong, we need to go all the way back.

 _YJYJYJ_

"You know, _Speedy,_ it's someone's birthday today! Someone who is very _dear_ and _special_ to us," Robin hinted. He always did love to tease Roy about his name, especially because of the fact that it fit Wally better than it did Roy.

"Do I seriously want to know?" Roy asked.

"Yes, you do," Dick flipped off of the park bench and climbed onto Roy's shoulders. Roy stumbled and almost fell into the ground, but he regained his composure in just the last moment.

"Yes!" Dick pumped a fist into the air. "Batm- I mean _Bruce -_ said that if I catch one of the older superheroes in surprise, then I'll take down any henchmen or B-level boss!"

"Who's birthday is it?" Wally chose out his words precisely and monotonous, like a robot. Or someone who tried to practice a line, but couldn't get it right. Roy guessed it was the latter, as Wally tried to put on a "thinking face" which resembled a cat who was constipated.

"It's Bruce's birthday!" Dick and Wally made a "ta-da" gesture, complete with Wally getting a noise maker out of his pocket and blowing it.

"What are you planning?" Roy asked suspiciously. He knew that the little bird was practically an evil genius when he wanted to be. He was the king of pranks. No one could outdo him, not even Batman or Flash. Roy also knew that Wally was his best friend, and if Dick did something bad, Wally would probably make it ten times worse.

"Nothing, except-"

"We want to make-"

"All sorts of dessert-"

"Treats for his-"

"Birthday." Wally finished with a grin.

"No. No way." Roy shook his head. Immediately, the boys' smiles fell.

"Why not?" Dick pouted. "We would do the same for you."

"No. All it would do would leave a mess. And I am _not_ having Ollie ground me for a mess you two created. That stupid son of a bi-" He cut off when he realized that there were still kids with him. " _Business_ guy. Yep, that's what I was about to say."

"Oh, come on. Stop trying to change the subject. You know you want to," Wally said, blinking up at Roy through his eyelashes. Unfortunately, he was blinking really fast, so it looked like there was sand in his eye.

"Sorry kid," Roy laughed. He ruffled Wally's hair. "Only Dick has the effect. But still, no."

And so the begging persisted and he was through with it all. He said yes, and now the boys were nowhere in sight.

He sped up and found Dick hopping off of Wally's back.

"Do you have any flour?" Dick asked, rummaging through Ollie's pantry. How the kid even got past the doors was still a mystery to him.

"And sugar? And everything you need to make cupcakes? Ooh, and those cute little sprinkles that you can just dab on top?" Wally squealed. Roy wrinkled his face. He didn't want to hang around them. They were softening him up way too much already. And it was only 11:00.

"Okay, yeah. You guys are old enough to bake by yourselves. I'm going to watch TV." His reply was unnoticed, as the boys blabbed away. He slipped out of the room and into one of the TV rooms. From the kitchen, he heard, "Let's add a bat on top!" and "No, Wally! That's the salt."

 _YJYJYJ_

After 120 minutes passed, Roy sighed heavily and decided he should check on them. He forcefully made himself sit up, clicked the remote and slowfully trudged to the kitchen like he was attending a funeral.

A wooden spoon smacked him on the head as soon as he walked in. He rubbed his temples gingerly, before scowling. And... _there_ it was. He glanced around the kitchen which looked like a tornado had been coming through. But if that wasn't enough, they had made nothing in the past 2 hours. Nothing but a mess.

A splash of batter fell on his head. Yes. He did regret this. So much.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang. Roy smacked his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could only hope it wasn't Dinah, or else they'd all be in for a huge lecture.

Luckily, it wasn't Dinah. It was only Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's longtime butler. He stood looking very prim and proper.

"I'm here to pick the boys up," Alfred said, in his crisp British accent. At the sound of Alfred's voice, the two boys rushed over.

"Goodness," Alfred exclaimed, glaring at Roy. "What happened?"

 _Hey_ , Roy thought. _I didn't do anything. "_ They just, uh..."

"Nothing, Alfie," Dick replied, not aware that he wasn't being talked to. Still, everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, come on then. We'll need to set up for Master Bruce's party. I need two helping hands."

"But Alfred..." Wally whined, furrowing his eyebrows. "We were...never mind." Wally frowned at the glare Alfred had turned to him.

A little while after, Roy had _finally_ finished cleaning up the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy answered, taking one last look to make sure that the kitchen was cleaned to his liking.

"Hey," Barry greeted. He sounded a little discombobulated. "Uh, listen. You know what's going on with Wally and Dick? They're moping around. Even Wally isn't using his superspeed, which definitely totals up to something."

"Uh..." Roy thought about lying, but he remembered Dick's pleas and Wally's (funny, but not totally convincing) puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah. Give me about an hour and I'll be over."

"But you didn't answer my-" Roy hung up before Barry could finish. He looked through the cupboards and searched for the recipe books. He had some work to do.

What he does for those brats.

 _YJYJYJ_

Wally moaned. "I can't believe we didn't finish. And now Bruce won't have anything for his birthday. I mean, sure, he has people give him stuff all the time as Bruce, but I bet nobody's given him a present as Batman! I think it's because he's a Bat and he's all like, 'I'm a bat. Fear me!' So I feel so bad that I can't give him anything as Bruce _and_ Batman and now-"

Dick gave him a dirty look, then sat back down on the couch. "I know, Wally."

Alfred poked his head through the door. "Master Dick and Master Wallace, I believe there is a surprise for you in the kitchen. Perhaps it will get you out of your moods."

Wally

Dick and Wally sprinted to the kitchen, seeing what was left for them. They stood with their mouths open, gaping at what lay at front of them. Unfrosted cakes sat in front of them, and they came in various flavored and shapes. Blue velvet cupcakes, a Rice Krispy Cake, Lemon Tarts, but the most spectacular thing was the biggest, moistest chocolate cake they had ever seen. Wally was practically drooling all over the floor.

"There's a note!" Wally screeched, zooming to the room where a piece of paper lay.

 _Dear Dick and Wally,_

 _Don't worry. I've got this covered. Have fun decorating._

-R

The redhead and the raven smiled at each other. Even if they didn't know who it was from for now, they could always figure it out later.

Alfred waltzed through the kitchen, setting a platter filled with all sorts of frostings, sprinkles, and the best sugar decorations, including a big bat made out of fondant.

"Whoa..." They muttered in a trance. What they most definitely did not expect was an archer coming in with a smirk on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Roy smiled sneakily. "Get decorating."

Wally and Dick each got their respective color and started working with huge grins on their face.

 _YJYJYJ_

Three boys leaned back in their chairs, exhausted from decorating so many desserts. Exhausted, but content. Dick promised that he would set it where Batman would find it and the older protègè went home.

 _YJYJYJ_

The atmosphere felt strange, Batman thought. He readied himself with a few batarangs before entering.

 _"Surprise!"_ Came a chorus of shouts. Everyone from Booster Gold to Martian Manhunter was there, coming out from behind his stuff from using their powers to become invisible and then visible again.

When Batman came from patrol that night, into the Batcave, he let a tiring smile accidentally slip out onto his face, before calling the everyone to eat it with him. His diet could always be made up with extra training.

 **Bonus: (Because I felt like it)**

Wally and Dick slipped out of their hiding spots. The young speedster wore an upset expression on his face. The acrobat had a ghost of a smile, before realizing that Bruce had found the treats and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"How'd you find us?" Wally complained. "I thought that we did really good on the hiding."

Dick lifted an eyebrow. "Um, you do realize who you're talking to, right KF?" Wally scrunched up his face.

"Also, you left a trail of frosting leading to the spot," Batman reminded them.

"Oh man!"

 **So this was just an idea. I don't feel like it's as good as the last one, but it'll do! Remember, y'all are beautiful! Review and favorite if you'd like! : p.**


End file.
